


论OA的可行性（A伪O！sherlock）

by Zrr321



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha John Watson, Alpha Sherlock Holmes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom John, HW - Freeform, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Top Sherlock, 使用药剂伪装成omega的sherlock, 福华 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:33:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23715217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zrr321/pseuds/Zrr321
Summary: John是个嗅不到Omega信息素的残缺Alpha，但他遇到了一个特别的Omega。而Sherlock需要实验品：一个残破的alpha，来证明自己的伪装药剂足够完善。
Relationships: Sherlock/John - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning：本篇John视角，Sherlock以Omega代称；伪装成O的Sherlock，直到完结都散发着Omega信息素的Sherlock，在John视角里装的非常O的Sherlock；直到被*过之后都没有认出来对方真正性别的John。

深夜，John Watson拄着拐杖在街道上急匆匆的走着，今晚的每件事都糟糕透了，无论是和Harry的大吵一架，还是气冲冲离开Harry家后叫不到出租车的窘境。

也许他只顾着协调自己的拐杖想走快一点，John没有注意到前方转角的黑暗里，蜷缩着一个人。这实在没有什么大不了的，流浪者、醉汉，很多人都有可能坐在深夜的路边，可是当John Watson经过这个人时，小小一缕美妙的气味突然钻进了他的脑子，把他直直钉在了原地。

Omega的味道，一个正处于发情期前期的Omega。

真是美妙的气味，每一个Alpha都不可能认错，但John Watson却震惊的低下头看向了那个人——这不应该，对于自己这个不能感受到Omega气味的Alpha来说。

John Watson医生，曾是战场上优秀的战士，是受人羡慕的Alpha，但是自从一颗子弹打在了他的右肩上，一切都不一样了，那子弹险些要了他的命。而后遗症便是残疾的右腿，以及再也感受不到Omega的信息素。然后就是因伤退役，回到伦敦，过着让所有人失望更让自己失望的生活。

可是为什么，他竟然再次闻到了信息素的味道？

他忍不住偏头看了那个人一眼，在路灯昏暗的光线下，他勉强能辨认出那是个削瘦的男人，头埋在自己的手臂中，露出有些凌乱的卷曲黑发，味道更清晰了，一个Omega男人。

John几乎已经被吸引了，该死的，没有Omega的军队里，嗅不到Omega的退伍生活中，天知道他有多久没有再感受过这个味道。虽然他的医学知识告诉他这不合理，但他就是忍不住陷入了一阵信息素感知已经恢复的惊喜，也许他明天应该预约一位更专业的医生……不，现在不是想这个的时候，这个Omega的味道闻起来像是马上就要发情了，却在路边一动不动给，他应该，应该先给Omega救助中心打个电话……

“可以借你的手机一用吗？”

一只手伸了过来，John下意识的把手机递了过去。那只手在昏暗的灯光下显得修长却惨白，这让John的喉咙轻轻的动了动，Alpha天性疯狂的想要窜出来，让他的内心忍不住充满了怜悯，这个可怜的Omega大概正处于营养缺乏的状态。

但当Omega接过手机开始飞快的打字时，John意识到手机上面有太多自己的信息素了，这对发情期初期的Omega很不好，可John出言提醒之后，对方发出了一声的嗤笑，John不太确定自己是不是幻听了。

“阿富汗还是伊拉克？”

“阿富汗，抱歉，你怎么知道……”

对方显然没打算回答他，把手机递还给了John后，试图从地上站起来。John顾不上管那个阿富汗还是伊拉克的问题了，随着Omega站起来的动作，一阵信息素猛地袭来，刺激又浓烈，John后退了几步，他没有自信在Omega信息素的蛊惑下保持冷静，也为了不让这个发情前期的Omega因他而受到不良的影响，他决定马上离开这里，事实上，他已经很努力的克制自己对被递还回来的沾上了Omega的信息素的手机心猿意马了。

“你打算去哪？”

似乎是突然站起来造成血压的变化，也有可能是发情前期的脆弱，Omega剧烈的晃动了一下，John反射性的扶住了他，而一瞬间John就知道不妙了，铺天盖地的信息素扑向了他。下一秒John就意识到自己硬了，久未被唤起的Alpha本能使他硬的生疼，但是他不能，哦老天，这个Omega还在说话：

“你正在面对一个快发情的Omega。”

这不应该，John用自己最大的克制力试图放开这个Omega，却按捺不住希望这是个甜美的邀请，理智逐渐被蒙蔽在欲望之下，只有一丝直觉大声说，这不应该，有哪里不对。他开口，试图不让自己的声音那么干巴巴：

“我以为你已经联系过了救助站，他们马上会……”

从最初的搀扶，现在对方几乎是趴在自己身上了，John意识到对方似乎比自己高很多，而趴着的姿势将身高带来的压迫感化解成了一种更为委婉的亲昵，上帝啊，这个Omega又打断了他的话，这次，Omega轻轻贴着John的耳朵发出了声音：

“他们是服务中心，而你是一位Alpha。”

感受到Omega低沉又充满诱惑的声音和暗示性轻抚在他腰间的手，他终于敢于放任自己的呼吸粗重了起来。

  
当他躺在便捷旅馆的床上时，旅馆特有的消毒水味让他脑子里突然产生了一股疯狂的感觉。他马上就要和认识不到一个小时的Omega上床，不，还不能算认识，他甚至都还不知道这个Omega的名字，这在他成年之后做过的最疯狂的事中都足够进前几了。

但这其中John不熟悉的也只有“陌生的Omega”这一部分，至于其他的，“两个有着性欲的人随便找个地方来一发”这部分对于John来说倒是轻车熟路。

“嗯……你知道的，我想也许我们应该先熟悉一下。”

此时他今晚的伴侣正在房间里左右踱步，好像正在仔细观察着这整个房间，似乎并没有对他的话起反应，反而像是对一个柜子起了兴趣。这让John有些窘迫，他以为临近发情期的Omega都会很黏Alpha，但也许他离开伦敦太久了，而这段时间又有什么特效的抑制剂被发明出来。但不管怎样，这位不算热情的Omega的信息素可真是火辣，他的身体仿佛被蒸汽熏着一般，而得不到Omega的注意力令Alpha的一面倍感沮丧。

于是他试着开口介绍自己，“Hamish，我的名字。”

“噢，Hamish……”对方发出了一个猛然回过神的声音，以一个非常戏剧化的转身后凝视着John，将注意力从对柜子里东西转向这个Alpha。

真是双迷人的眼睛，John心里想，他忍不住盯着对方的瞳仁看了一会，这不太礼貌，但也许可以被对方理解为调情。

“Hamish。”这个Omega重复了一遍，来到床边，本就高高的个子居高临下的俯视着坐在床边的John，虽然对方又带上了Alpha会喜欢的渴望的表情，但这种高度差带来的压迫感显然不是任何一个Alpha能够忍受的。John站了起来，虽然他们的高度差仍旧存在，但他知道怎么对待这个场面，他伸出手环住对方的腰，引导其坐在床上。同时压低了声线，用一种带有暗示意味的语气问道“我该怎么称呼你呢？”

“嘘，现在还不是时候，你懂的。”而对方眨了眨眼睛，也压低了自己的声线暗示性的回复他。

哦这又是什么现在的伦敦AO之间流行的新玩法吗？对方语气中的自然和熟练让John的Alpha独占欲开始作祟，不过毕竟是一夜情，而John更不愿意承认自己已经落后于时代。

“好吧，都听你的，甜心。”

这是John习惯性的对Omega的称呼，在他入伍前的那段浪荡的日子里。虽然话说出口才意识到对一个身高六英尺的男人用这个称昵确实有点好笑，但还好对方不太在意这个。

John向对方俯下身体，久久未曾经历过Omega信息素得他身体相当得饥渴。他知道自己已经忍不住了，在这样的信息素包裹下。他的眼睛盯着对方的嘴唇，两片嘴唇像是刀削出来的雕塑般，薄的无情，但是该死的漂亮，它们微微张开着，John能感受到对方正在用嘴呼吸，信息素甜蜜的味道从呼吸吐纳中散发出来，他低下头，温柔的凑近它们。

但在他吻下去之前，两根手指抵在了他的双唇上。

这是在拒绝吗？John体内的Alpha急切的想要无视这个拒绝，直接对前面的Omega攻城略地，但对方轻轻握住了他的手臂，那两根手指探入了John的唇中，当手指上带的浓郁的Omega香味混入他的口水中时，John情不自禁的含住手指细腻的舔弄起来。好吧，和对方的舌头相比，这也是个不错的替代品。

事实上John完全想要这个，他托住了对方的手，专注的舔着对方的指根，这是些漂亮的很难不被人注意的手指，修长，指尖修剪得当，但又不同于Omega娇生惯养的细腻感，这些手指的指肚微微发干，也许是职业原因，也许是经常要带着绷紧的橡胶手套，John尝试着幻想了一下，这双漂亮的手，带着橡胶手套，在他的阴茎上来回移动，操，阴茎，他真的已经冷落它太多了。John拉开裤子急切的抚慰着自己，而那双漂亮的手已经在帮他解开衬衫的扣子了。

看到John的眼睛紧盯着自己的手，这个Omega了然的哦了一声，随后把手放在了John的阴茎上，John立马发出了像是受了刺激一样的一声叹息。他看向了对方的裤子前面，对方穿着一条宽松的休闲裤，即使这样依然能看到明显的撑起。

“不，不用。”在John也想照顾一下Omega那根的时候，对方及时的开口了。

“我以为你是发情前期的Omega，你难道不是更想要吗？”

“不，我是说，我其实服用过很多的抑制剂，所以现在先不用。并且……”他抬头看向John，用他那一双漂亮的眼睛，暧昧的眨眨眼，“并且，我猜后面我会得到更好的东西。现在，你想先来个手活吗？”

  
TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning：手铐，漫长的手交；本篇John视角，结尾Sherlock视角，Sherlock以Omega代称；伪装成O的Sherlock，直到完结都散发着Omega信息素的Sherlock，在John视角里装的非常O的Sherlock；直到被*过之后都没有认出来对方真正性别的John。

这个Omega暗示的东西让John血液沸腾，来一个完整的手活正好戳中了John隐秘的性幻想。他看着那双手不带挑逗意味的拽着他的裤子褪下，动作虽然很迅速，但在信息素和这双该死的漂亮的手的加持下，生生是带有了涩情的意味。

John庆幸自己今天穿了一件品味还算可以的内裤，他脱去自己的衬衫，正要脱去里面的背心时，借着衣料挡住视线的机会，这个Omega突然将John推到了床上，对方行动的速度是如此之快以致于不等John做出反抗的动作，一只冰凉的手铐就将他两只手锁在了一起。而John显然被这个出格的Omega吓了一跳。

“我不知道你还有这种喜好，也许你应该提前告诉我。”好吧，虽然Alpha常常是占据主动地位，但John可以接受一些小情趣，他并不是一个严苛的人。而不管是从这个omega的举动还是信息素来说，对方实在有够辣的，辣到John完全可以交出部分主动权。可当他的两只脚也被分别铐在床脚，摆出一副任人鱼肉的样子的时候，这就相当过了，足以激怒一个硬得过分的Alpha。

“操，你这是在做什么……”

“一个实验。”

“一个……什么？”

“……一个防范，我要确保你不会伤到我。”

“老天，我是一个Alpha，保护Omega是本……哦！”

阻止他继续说下去的是对方放在他阴茎上的手，修长而苍白的，可恶的手，给他狠狠的撸动了一下，那真是无与伦比的爽。

而一只手轻轻揉着John的小腹，在战场后方养伤的日子里，这里已经长出了软肉，摸起来手感相当的好，可是现在挑剔的Omega们更欣赏的显然是那种坚硬的Alpha的腹肌，John不确定对方会不会介意自己的身材——一个瘸腿的，矮小的，有小肚子的Alpha。介于对方衣架子一般的身形，举止投足中优雅的体态，吸引人的眼睛……John的Alpha气焰因为这个验货的动作而收回不少。

但谢天谢地这个Omega只是一如既往的轻抿着嘴唇，没有说点什么。

似乎是确定了John逐渐对被铐起来的事实平静了下来，对方握紧他的阴茎的手撸动几下就松开，接着虚虚的环着，用过分轻的力道套弄着。对比之前的动作，现在简直像一团棉花在绕着John的阴茎打转，好像完全不打算给他实打实的一下一样。而放在富有肉感的小肚子上，揉搓着的手，渐渐的向上移动，从没有脱下的背心里钻了进去，指尖探索般的在乳头上打着转，这是大多数人敏感点，当然也包括John。

一只手挑起他的情欲，另一只手却如此对待，偶尔John能感受到自己的阴茎蹭过了对方的掌心，自己的阴茎蹭过Omega的掌纹的触感，他喜欢那样，想再多来几次。于是他忍不住的挺了一下腰，被松松环起的阴茎便不能控制的滑动到什么别的地方，这让John仿佛一拳打在了棉花上一般无力。

John不知道这个Omega想做什么，他能感觉到这个Omega的目光正在探索他。但之前的几次问话都被打断或无视就已经足够尴尬的让John不再轻易问出口了。他干脆闭上眼睛，试图从那飘渺的动作中汲取一点快感，或者仅仅只是想忍过这一劫。

Omega正在掌控着他，John脑中蹦出了这个念头，但随即自己又否认了自己，发情期的Omega只会想要被一个Alpha狠狠的占有，而自己今晚的床伴显然是属于较为调皮的那种Omega。也许这恶劣的Omega想给他一个下马威。而Alpha又怎么会对Omega屈服，John这么想着，仰起头伸展开自己的颈部，这个动作能让Alpha的信息素更好的发散出去。服用了过多的抑制剂？也许是什么特效药。但他不信仅仅依靠抑制剂，在即将交配Alpha的信息素的包裹下，一个Omega仍可以清醒理智的给他做个全套。

Alpha和Omega的信息素在空气中碰撞交融，像是最剧烈的化学反应，空气中情色意味渐渐浓重。

但是John能够听到自己身体里的Alpha在咆哮，说他完全不满足这样，而他真想顺从自己身体的本能大声骂出来。也许是因为阴茎的欲求不满，浑身上下都空虚的瘙痒起来。这下比起下身，乳头似乎变成了主要的快感来源。可对方在乳尖重复的动作太多，以至于那一小块地方都开始有些微微的刺痛。

因为双手都被手铐固定在头顶上，这使John的上半身成为一个漂亮的拉伸形态，抬起头看向对方的动作也尤其的艰难，视线被撩起的背心挡住小半，他勉强能看到那只漂亮的手在他的下身动作，而对方也完全不像手上所表现的那么敷衍，这个Omega正在聚精会神的盯着他的阴茎，也许正盯着他的结。对方的眼神是灼热的，表情专注的几乎是在进行什么严谨的研究……John完全确定对方是个身经百战的Omega了，上帝啊，他真是如此性感，又是如此懂得如何让自己的性感以一种全然无辜的方式撩拨一个Alpha的性欲。

“……好吧，我投降，这真的够了……”John在心里默念，发出的声音更像是吸气声。他不知道对方对自己的信息素作何反应，但他真的忍不住了，他原本不是这样的，但过久没有感受过Omega信息素的身体，在这发情期的Omega汹涌信息素的冲击下，就像是干旱了许久被洪水猛然冲击的堤坝，效果是如此强烈，甚至连John自己也不知道从一开始，自己的身体其实就没有完全准备好这一场性爱。

John告诉自己是该放下那该死的Alpha的自尊心了，只是一点Omega在床上玩的把戏，他又何必这么硬撑。John开始对Omega说出拒绝的话，用他所擅长的温柔的语气，充满爱意的方式，对床伴讨饶。这曾经是很容易奏效的，当他在床上用自己的蓝眼睛带着请求看向他的床伴时，对方很难不心软，并会想要抚弄这个Alpha柔和的沙金色头发。

但凭借着现在被Omega的信息素攻略的浑浑噩噩的脑袋，也许很难说出什么精心组织过的，Omega们通常会喜欢听的话。

对方的不为所动让他有些狼狈。于是他开始拿出自己Alpha的身份，用Alpha的气势去命令他，告诉对方自己是时候操他了，他甚至用上了自己在军队里的语气，像是在训斥自己手下的一个顽劣的大兵。对方动了动身子，好像对这个有点兴趣的样子，但对方仍抿唇不发一语。抿起来的，性感的嘴唇，哦，他真想直接把下面那根塞进这个Omega的嘴里，如果他没有被锁起来的话，他绝对会这么做的。

John狠狠的盯着对方握着他阴茎的那只手，这只手真是该死的漂亮，天知道他想对这双手干更多色情的事，但是至少现在，他只想寻求一个痛快。哦它又滑到阴茎的头部了，求你，求你用力摸一下！John闭上双眼，在心里大声的请求着，或许他也喃喃的说出了声。但是那只手没有，落到阴茎头部的只有虚虚掠过的指尖。随后那灵巧的指尖沿着顶端的缝隙一路抚摸下来，而这一下就几乎像是卸掉了John抬起头的力气。他无力的向后倒下，该死的，如果是一个beta，早就被这种糟糕至极的手活弄的萎靡下去，然而他是一个Alpha，被萦绕在鼻尖的Omega的气味勾的硬的疼痛，他甚至在得不到满足的沮丧中想到，就这么软下去也许都比现在这样好很多。

在他这么想着的时候，仿佛被人看穿了心思一样，那Omega的气味又一次的增强了，香甜的味道几乎要从他的大脑里钻进去，John睁开眼睛，是那个可恶的家伙冲他俯下了身子，对他露出了一个微笑，即使是在被信息素包裹住头脑的性爱中，John也能够看出这个微笑实在是假的明显。那个男人还在不紧不慢的套弄，感觉自己被耍了的Alpha更加剧烈的挣动起来，终于不守风度的骂出脏话：“你他妈的会不会干活，还是你这个Omega从来没有玩过你自己前面那块肉？”

这绝对是句侮辱了，而这句话也收效颇丰。轻飘飘的手狠狠的攥着John的阴茎拉扯了一下，疼痛让他的感官一下子落到实处，随后是一阵伴着疼痛的舒爽。

而对方的的微笑也渐渐惹人探究了起来。同时，那人的另一只手极富技巧性的圈住了John的结，缓慢的揉搓，像是为了安抚刚才对他的戏弄，而另一只手则快速的转着圈撸动着，从根部到顶端，每一点都被完全的照顾到了，显而易见，这个Omega不仅会做这个，还做得该死的有技巧，灵巧的手指把玩着John的阴茎，变换着手指磨蹭它，让它在指缝间反复穿过，指关节微微用力挤压。不经意时，对方修剪得当的指甲会偶尔碰到冠状体，激起John一阵敏感的颤抖。不能仅用技巧来夸赞，这甚至都有些像是卖弄了。

这真是……这真是太妙了。John鼻翼翕张，从地狱一下子迈入天堂的感觉实在太好，他不能自已得向上挺着臀部，把下体送进对方手里。而Omega的味道无孔不入的侵蚀着他，之前不紧不慢的戏弄造成身体得敏感，都成了现在激烈套弄时让他不堪一击的催化剂，他从来都不知道自己原来可以这么轻易的就得到满足，但同时他也觉得这还远远不够。

持续了一段时间，握着John下体的手逐渐滑腻起来，自己的前液已经完全打湿了这个Omega的手，这个认知让John尤其兴奋。他渐渐能感受到有什么东西要从他身体最深处浮现上来。他的呻吟逐渐大声，而对方好像能清楚的了解他的情况一样，那只手的动作慢了下来，从根部微微用力的撸动到顶头，随后手心在他的阴茎头上快速的打着转磨蹭着。这一瞬间John的身体仿佛敏感了几百倍，快感剧烈的向上攀爬着。突然，握住他的结的那只手微微攥紧，另一只手以想要挤点东西出来的方式捋了几下，John的腰部使劲的向上拱起，想要尽可能的延长这一刻。他能感受到自己的结在对方的手心里胀大，阴茎的根部小幅度的抽动着，仿佛有暖暖的电流经过他的阴茎，眼前一道白光闪过，John的脸上是带着克制的舒爽。

  
Sherlock从这个已经短暂的迷失在自己高潮中的Alpha身上起来，动作优雅的抽过床头的纸巾将自己手上的液体擦干。他稍微审视了一下自己，很好，衣服整齐，没有弄脏弄皱，虽然他不是很介意这个，但一会回住处时会很麻烦。

他不能确定现在自己心里是否满意，研制伪装药剂的初衷应该是可以使人——随便什么人——甚至是一个信息素对同类有着极强攻击性的Alpha，变得足够像一个普通的发情期即将来临的甜美Omega。以后那些案子里成为重要线索之一的Alpha们会喜欢这个的，会对他足够不加防范。而一些充斥着犯罪因子的麻烦事，也会更加容易的找上门来。

但药剂功效的重点应该是普通而非甜美，所以当伪装药剂甚至可以使一个对Omega信息素失去敏感性的Alpha沦陷的时候，这说明实验失败。Sherlock目光扫过躺在床上的Alpha，Alpha的胸口强烈的起伏，脸色潮红，他的四肢都被锁在床上，射出的精液把小腹弄得一塌糊涂，还有一些都溅到了被撸到胸口上的背心上，惨兮兮的样子，这场面真是十成十的色情。

好吧，算是超出设想的效果，勉强可以满意。

他就知道这个Alpha士兵是个不错的实验品。

那时Sherlock蹲在路边，摆出一副发情期临近却无处可去的可怜样子，正如他所实验的，有数不清的人，Alpha、Omega甚至还有beta都被吸引过来，询问他是否需要帮助，显然这些人没有一个闻出来不对的。

Sherlock潜伏在阴影中，这个光线和姿势让他显得脆弱和无助，但眼睛在锐利的观察着他们，哦渴望着Alpha来操他的Beta，厌恶自己身份的独立主义Omega，还有疯狂渴望却又得不到Omega的Alpha。普通，真是无聊的普通，但这至少能证明他的伪装剂完美的发挥了他想要的作用，但这还不够，他需要一个特例，一个特别的Alpha。

当他们询问他是否需要帮助时，Sherlock摇头：“不，我在等待我的Alpha。”

直到深夜，他等到了。

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

几乎是在对方把手机递过来的那一刹那，Sherlock就读出了他想要的东西：Alpha男性，有极强责任感，落魄，不适应现在的生活，军人，受过伤，腿部有残疾，闻到伪装信息素后神情有异？

名字是……Sherlock快速的瞄了一眼收件箱。John。

Sherlock在黑暗的伪装下迅速的调整了自己，虽然现在仅凭借味道他也是一个绝对够味的Omega了，然后他站了起来，回想了一下自己磕嗨了的感觉，脸上摆出一副虚弱而迷幻的表情，然后向这个不算高大的Alpha身上摔了过去。

左肩枪伤，腿部为伤残心理障碍。是个感受不到信息素的Alpha？却能感知伪装的信息素，有趣。明显进入慌乱。已经勃起，长期缺乏性生活，不，仅是对Omega信息素失去嗅觉后。大约一年多。

一年多……夏洛克短暂的评估了一下，这个Alpha现在对Omega信息素的抗性一定低的可怕，如果再次重新感受到Omega信息素，反应不可估计。

这倒是很值得一个实验来探究。有受过伤的肩膀，残疾的腿，所以受到伤害时的抵抗足够容易压制。更何况这个Alpha还是个退伍的军人。

军人应该善于服从和忍耐，并且会愿意为一个有益于社会的实验做出贡献的。

做些手脚加大了信息素的释放，他趴在John的耳边放下了诱饵，预备实验品果然晕头转向的立刻上钩，Sherlock在黑暗中眯起了清醒明亮的眼睛。

因为没有在Omega体内成结，阴茎结并没有膨胀太多，过了一会后慢慢的消退下去，John高昂着脖子，直到被性爱充斥的大脑中嗡嗡的余韵稍稍停歇，他长长的叹气，好像这样就能把本能的郁闷从心底吐出来。

在射完第一波精液之后，Omega的手就彻底的放开了他，甚至身体也直接离开了他的身边，这让John在身体上满足的同时，心底也被巨大的空虚填满。

但尽管如此，也足够John被弄得汗流狭背，大脑放空了。

该死的，可恶的Omega信息素，他自己打手枪可做不到这样的感觉。他还想、他应该、他必须、他渴望在Omega的体内成结，那会比这美妙更多。John依然沉浸在高潮中的大脑颠三倒四的乱想。

John并没有从Omega信息素的蒙蔽中回过神。如果是普通的Alpha，现在应该已经进入了一段极短的不应期，让Alpha保持清醒，以便照顾Omega，防止性爱过长导致的脱水等危险。但John明显沉溺其中的时间过长了。

结果完全在实验假设之中，Sherlock计算着时间，从床头柜再抽出几张纸巾将John胸口的精液擦拭干净，因为精液浓稠，洒落的白色粘稠物边缘的透明液体已经有了凝固的趋势，Sherlock擦拭的动作微微用了点力，擦过的乳头立刻通红了起来。John轻轻吸气，他的胸口还没有从之前的折磨中恢复过来，被纸上粗糙的纤维擦过，立刻火辣辣的一片。

Sherlock把John的反应收入脑中分析整理，对方喜欢被玩弄胸部，这一结论在之前实验性的抚弄中已经充分得到证实，无需更多的验证。但Sherlock仍是在John的胸部上狠狠抓了一把，在Alpha体质下的John胸部只是普通微肉感的弧度，但在用力的抓捏之下，胸肉在指尖聚拢，乳头贴着手心隆起，勉强是一个乳房的样子了。

据说大多数人对胸部的性癖有一部分是源自于生育的本能，臀部的癖好也是如此，Sherlock目光掠过John受痛后侧身露出的半个臀部。虽然他并没有这样的爱好，但Sherlock还是不由自主的想象了一下这个金发Alpha被迫孕育生命的样子，想象着John狭小的生殖腔被阴茎顶开，被阴茎扩张，被操成Omega的样子，然后被成结，想象着John身为Alpha却被阴茎结锁在自己身下，固定住不能挣扎，只能颤抖着、呻吟着祈祷自己不要怀孕。

……Sherlock几乎要成功的忽视掉自己的生理反应了，直到下身早已硬挺的阴茎，因为这段不受控制出现在大脑的色情幻想而激动的抖动。

他低低的骂了一句，他出来的时候的确注射了很多的抑制剂，但功效是降低对同类信息素排斥反应的，效果足够好到能让Sherlock甘愿与他的兄长做一笔交易来换取。但现在来看这个抑制剂的效果真是好过头了，甚至能让他无视相斥的信息素对Alpha也产生性欲。

要知道，按照原计划，他已经打算放过这个Alpha了。

的确已经很久都没有纾解了，身体再一次成为大脑的拖累，但Sherlock不是个会强求自己的人，显然这个男人的身体都很对Sherlock的胃口，更何况……Sherlock脑中调取了有关退化的Alpha生殖腔的资料，斟酌着从抽屉里又多拿了一瓶润滑剂。

更何况，刚才的幻想让他有了新的实验目的。

手脚上的手铐已经被John的体温染得温热，John感觉有人握住了他的脚踝，脚腕手铐被打开了，John立刻收起腿弓起身子放松自己一直处于拉伸状态的肌肉。

“你……你可真是……”John空白的大脑慢慢回神，他摆了摆绑在一起的手腕，示意Omega快点给他解开。

“……要来了，帮帮我……”但是这个Omega只是嘴中低低说着，跌坐在了他的身边，样子不像是之前戏弄他时的活力，John正想问些什么，空气中陡然增强的信息素告诉了他答案：这个Omega进入正式发情了。

但是不太对，这不是正常发情时的信息素水平。

飙升的信息素就像要扼住他脖子的甜蜜的糖浆，几乎强行让John再次跌落浑浑噩噩的脑内高潮，他把头侧到另一边不再面向Omega，至少这样能够暂时减缓信息素的冲击。

“……应激性发情。”

在敏感时期的Omega容易被过强的Alpha信息素引发应激性发情，应激性发情期间激素水平会更高，Omega信息素散发的也更浓烈，期间散发的信息素也会更加剧烈。而应激发情非常伤身体，以至于发情期后迎来很长时间的虚弱时期。

该死的……John几乎要愧对自己的医生执照了，他应该从一开始就管教好这个另类的Omega，做那个冷静而掌控全局的人，在为对方发情期预热时进行一场温和的性爱，而不是任由对方乱来，并毫不控制自己的Alpha信息素，最终导致对方应激性发情。

他的大脑总是被这信息素所干扰，他以前从没有过被干扰成这个样子。

最糟糕的是，哪怕是这个Omega发情前期的信息素浓度，他就有些吃不消。而现在的John，仿佛要被这浓稠的味道溺毙，这对于一个干涸了两年多的Alpha感知来说，实在是太过载了。

虽然刚射过一次的身体仍有些疲惫，但控制身体的整个大脑都已经被信息素所控制着兴趣昂扬。

不要这样，清醒一点，John对自己说，现在最弱势的应该是这个摊在床边的Omega，应激发情时的Omega甚至会缺少一些基本自理能力，身为Alpha必须要保护Omega不受伤害，这是每个Alpha都知道的常识。

“……你还好吗？打开手铐，我能帮助你。”

他在说这句话的时候，差点咬到了舌头，和之前被Omega戏耍时他的清醒程度相比，现在的信息素完全让他迷茫，他也不确定自己能不能帮他了，他该做什么？对了，缓解Omega的发情，操这个Omega。

操，阴茎，生殖腔……阴茎，屁股，胸部，生殖腔……

John无法阻止这些词占据他的思想，他甩头，就像浸入水中的海绵，被迫挤出一长串气泡。

也许是需要缓一缓被应激的发情冲击的身体，Omega在床边又磨蹭了一会，然后颤巍巍的站起来靠近床头的手铐，但仿佛是被什么东西绊了一下，手里的钥匙掉了出去，还绊倒在了John的身上，带着更浓烈的信息素，几乎要让John发狂。

“嗯……掉到哪里去了？”Omega仿佛又有了点力气，在John的身上摸索着。

“……不要乱摸……”该死的，John几乎要这样呻吟着说出来，最后他放弃了手上的自由，“……不要管钥匙了，让我操你。”

他能感觉到，贴在自己身上的Omega听了这句话后胸腔微震了一下，可能是在回答，也有可能只是在笑。

伪装信息素在使用过后过一段时间才会生效。在装作绊倒前，Sherlock几乎把所有带在身上做实验的伪装信息素都用出来了，按照伪装药剂繁琐苛刻的制作方式来说，即使是他也该不舍得使用这么多，但是这个Alpha值得。

在假装应激发情的那次增加用量之后，这个Alpha就已经完全沦陷，即使对方再怎么逞强，也能够看出这个Alpha已经被控制。

Sherlock装作这是他用完了最后一点力气了一样瘫在了John身上，等着伪装药剂完全生效。他贴着John的胸口，装出Omega很希望得到满足的样子在John的身上蹭了一下，给自己找了个趴着更舒服的位置。但是显然现在任何一点的挑逗都会让这个Alpha更加的沉沦。Sherlock干脆伸出舌尖轻舔John右肩上的伤疤，被弹药灼烧过的肌肤扭曲而粗粝，但伤疤中心新生的皮肤却白而柔软，柔软到舌头舔上去时会微微的颤抖。

John没法不喜欢这样好像疗伤一样的舔舐，他低低呻吟了一声，Sherlock的黑色卷发凌乱的蹭在他的肩窝，甚至是他的耳垂，这有点痒，但发中强烈的信息素仿佛直接透过了他的大脑击中了他，这甜腻的，粘稠的，他一方面想逃开这种大脑仿佛要被裹进去的既视感，一边又想埋入其中，防空自己任由自己沉沦。

采集过对方的身体数据后，Sherlock至少知道十几种方法将这个Alpha挑逗的更加性质昂扬，但没必要，在自己爽到之前，他没那么多心思去照顾别人。他只是把另一只手轻轻贴在John的腰上，装作爱抚的样子轻轻捏着，感受着John的肌肉紧绷度。

还不够时候。Sherlock得出结论。

但是Sherlock想先尝一点甜头，他紧紧压下下身，紧紧压着John的阴茎，在John的大腿根磨蹭着自己的下身。这让John更能够意识到Sherlock甚至还衣着工整。John因为阴茎蹭到衣服上的触感而发出一声沉沉的叹息，他想去脱Sherlock的衣服，但他的两只手还被束缚，所以他只能胡乱摆着胳膊表达自己的感受，在衣服的并不舒服的压迫下，他忍不住弓起腰抬腿想要把对方的衣服蹬下来。

Sherlock今天穿的不是那一件惯常的黑色大衣，而是一件连帽衫和休闲裤，当他需要自己足够舒服，或者显得不那么强势而具有攻击性的时候，他就会穿这个。

当感觉到John正试图操着他的衣服的时候，Sherlock下意识两手箍住John的腰，用力将对方按在床上，控制John无法靠挺腰摩擦阴茎获得快感。即使总认为身为Alpha的种种不便是对他职业的拖累，但Sherlock永远无法避免作为Alpha与生俱来的侵略感与控制欲，即使他可以装的再像一个Omega，Alpha的天性也无法克制。

但这侵略性的力道显然不该是一个发情中的Omega应该有的，起码现在还不是时候。Sherlock立即假装借力起身，他又像提议做个手活时那样对John眨眨眼，于是透亮的眼睛又带上了虚弱的样子。

John不太理解为什么Omega突然脱离了虚弱，但他几乎还没有集中精力去想，就看到对方向他凑了过来，John看着对方，对方也俯视着John，目光复杂的，带着思索的样子，动作就像是将要吻他，John也是这么以为的，他喜欢这个，在性爱中接吻，嘴唇紧紧相贴，舌齿相互抚慰，两人的气味也将在呼吸中交融。接吻总会给人以灵肉合一的美妙。

但对方只是前倾身子，用手捂住了John的嘴，John失望的舔着对方的手心，催促着下一步的行动。而对方的手逐渐上移，几乎把John的鼻子也捂住了，呼吸困难给John带来一阵眩晕，但更让John感到眩晕的是，对方将嘴贴在了手心上，现在两个人就像是隔着手掌接吻。

Sherlock不可能真的去亲John，身为伪装药剂的制作者，Sherlock知道唾液会使他暴露。

一个Alpha当然会对Omega百般容忍。但不能是Alpha。

不能直接以Alpha的身份去操这个Alpha实在有些遗憾，不过Sherlock向来只在意达成自己的目的，而非在意形式，并且装作Omega……

这将会是另一个极有意义的实验，一个富有正义感的，固守传统Alpha观念的，刚刚退伍的，热爱危险，也善于理解和接纳的Alpha，被一个“发情期的柔弱Omega”按在床上狠操。

他几乎是迫不及待的想知道John会是什么反应了。

直到John的眼前发黑发晕，Sherlock才放开捂着他口鼻的手，期间John从对Omega难得的亲昵的激动，到因为本能开始挣扎抵抗都没有被Sherlock放过，而终于获得了新鲜空气的John大口呼吸着，但这对他的清醒毫无帮助，他吸进去的仅只有浓郁的信息素而已。

Sherlock依旧观察着，手继续在John的腰间揉捏爱抚。

“你会让我舒服的。每个Alpha都要保护他的Omega，对吗。不要挣扎，不要让我受到伤害。”Sherlock蛊惑般的在John的耳边低喃。

手上的触感告诉他对方已经完全陷入了信息素过载的迷乱中，Sherlock笑了，如果他的道德感像这位军医一样强烈，他会意识到这完全是在迷奸。

“应激性发情会让你的Omega受到伤害，你的Omega只是想要自保。”

“放松，John，放松。”

看来已经反应不过来陌生的Omega已经叫出来他的真名了。

不管暗示有没有起到作用，Sherlock不再维持一副柔弱的样子，他将John翻了过来，绑在床头的手铐发出重重的绞动的声音。

John感觉到臀部一片冰凉，他迷迷糊糊的想不到那是什么，但是隐隐感觉到危险，然而勃发的阴茎被压在了床单上缓解了不少燥热带来少许舒适。

Sherlock伸出修长的手指，将洒在John臀部的润滑剂刮到John的臀缝里，汇聚到一起的润滑剂顺着臀缝滴落，在划过后穴时被拦住，均匀的在穴口揉按。然后用手指将润滑剂推到身体里面，指尖试探着挤了进去。

“你……？”John立刻有了反应。

“嘘，让我舒服，你可以的……”

“可是……”

“我好难受……帮帮我……”Sherlock放轻声音。手指却以与声音不相称的力道继续向John的体内探索。充满柔软和韧性的括约肌被打开，肉壁裹了上来，向外推挤着手指，不过是无谓的反抗，反而挤压着手指非常舒适。

看来没有被别人操过。Sherlock在心里评估着，一根手指专心的在John的体内探索着寻找，另一只手漫不经心的把润滑剂在John的臀部上推开。

John真是个完美的被操的对象，在军队的日子给了他让人想要征服的诱惑气质，也让John的腰和大腿柔韧而有力，退役后John带了点肉感，要和大腿也变得软软的，摸起来手感非常好。

因为手指的侵犯，John气息不稳的轻哼着。Sherlock根据这些浅浅的声音来判断有没有弄疼他，手指在穴内摸索，Alpha的生殖腔在确定性别后不断退化，被身体视为无用的生殖腔在穴壁上几乎要萎缩成一个小小的褶皱。但现在，手指蛮横的闯入，强硬的摸索着这个Alpha的穴道，非常精确的找到了John的腔口。

Sherlock手指戳上腔口打算直接进入，但John因为这莽撞的碰触痛的整个腰都塌下来，Sherlock稍稍撤出一点，在John背上轻轻的安抚，然后再多倒了点油，一根手指在John的体内模仿性交的动作慢慢抽插了几下，然后逐渐增加到三根手指，将已经通红的穴口撑开，灵活的手指深入其中，Sherlock针对性的按摩着John的生殖腔口，动作舒缓又温柔，John的呼吸声立马因为这温柔的刺激变了一个频率。

果然，退化的只是功能和形态，生殖腔敏感的神经还是没有变化。Sherlock又捏了捏John的腰。在John体内食指和无名指轻轻像两边拨开簇拥到一起防备着的穴肉，中指轻轻的碰触了一下中间，摸到了一个小小的缝隙，但John也随之身体一抖，抗拒的僵硬住了肌肉。

太小了，进不去的。Sherlock想。也许以后用一些医学器具可以慢慢打开这个Alpha的生殖腔。

“一夜情”真是可惜，这个Alpha值得更多美妙的实验。

Sherlock有些失望的抽出手指，在John的臀部拍了两下，使John放松下来，放出了自己的阴茎。他一向喜欢无视自己身体的需求，但总会有不如意的地方。在意识到自己的阴茎竟被这个家伙撩拨硬了之后，Sherlock投入全部精力到分析这个男人身上，对自己急促的呼吸，紧抵上颚的舌头视而不见，对自己的身体真的很急迫想要操这个男人视而不见。但是很显然，和自己赌气忍耐无聊透了。

架高John的身体，Sherlock跪到了John的身后，似乎是察觉到危险，John的身体挺直试图抗拒被他人摆弄的的命运。Sherlock眯了眯眼睛，将自己的连帽衫脱了下来，团成枕头垫在John的脸下面。Omega信息素吸引着本就失去理智的John将脸的埋进去深吸，完全没去想这将会带给自己怎样的沉沦。

Sherlock将阴茎抵在了完全放松的穴口上，缓缓的进入，John也因为这个动作安静了下来，阴茎突破括约肌的感觉真是格外的好，肉壁抗拒着推压，又因为阴茎顶入的动作被迫伸展。Sherlock满足的轻叹，放任自己将阴茎缓缓推到暂时能进入的最深处，他保持了一会这个姿势，John脸埋在他的衣服上，无形中满足了他身为Alpha的独占欲，他俯下身子贴到John背上，用脸轻蹭了一下这个男人的肩胛骨，感受着布满汗液而湿乎乎黏潞潞的身体。深埋在对方体内的阴茎也因为这个动作进的更深了一点，深入到手指的扩张顾及不到的地方，终于逼出了身下一直保持沉默的男人从喉咙里发出来一声低吟。

在生理作用下，即使再理性的人都有感性的时候，Sherlock深呼吸了两下让自己平静下来，包裹John被安全套包裹着的阴茎，因为被进入几乎要软下来，抚弄了几下给予刺激。

人们会形容发情的Alpha像是野兽，交媾的时候野性又疯狂。Sherlock握住John的腰，一下一下的操着他，有意识的让阴茎擦过稚嫩的生殖腔口，把紧闭的小口顶的微微凹陷。John几乎要被这个动作弄得疯狂。他随着Sherlock的动作抽着气隐忍的呻吟，他分不清遭遇的是疼痛还是舒爽，只能两只手紧紧抓住Sherlock的衣服，嗅闻着上面的Omega的甜味，心里想着这不对，又被身后的动作一次一次的拖向疯狂。

被顶着生殖腔操，这简直就是一个Omega。

眼前的景象极大的满足了Sherlock，他狂乱的操了几十下，然后抽出阴茎，通红微肿的穴口中间，来不及闭合的一指宽小洞中挤出被操出白沫的润滑剂液体，缓缓流到会阴，又要因为跪趴的姿势滑落到John的阴茎上。

如果以后这个Alpha被操开，退化的生殖腔在大量的性按摩下被自我修复，那么生殖腔就可以在被操的时候自动分泌液体进行自体润滑了。Sherlock拇指揉捏着小口，微微用力将小口拉开，入眼是漂亮的鲜红色。他想像了一下有一天这个Alpha被人不经润滑的掰开屁股，却看到生殖腔的液体已经泛滥到流出来，穴口像一个Omega一样开合着湿到能直接操进去……

可惜现在不是，Sherlock无视着自己Alpha本能中对身下这个人的独占欲，有些遗憾的再倒了一点润滑剂在自己的阴茎上，手上帮自己撸动几下后再次送入了John的体内。重新进入John身体的感觉真的太好，不管是热度还是韧性，都在声明着John不是一个能够被轻易驯服的人，每一次破开纠缠着阻隔阴茎插入的肉壁，都带着征服了这个男人的快感。

Sherlock顾及着自己正在伪装一个Omega，他控制着自己，不让结操进去。用手在John的体外安抚着自己的结，但就算不把结塞进去也够John承受的了，从最初的勉强忍耐，到肛口已经红肿，到每一次擦过生殖腔口，John的穴口就会不自然的紧缩一下。Sherlock觉得John的腔口也已然红肿，毕竟那里真是十分柔嫩的地方，第一次做爱就如此频繁的刺激它实在是太过不讲理了，但Sherlock只是挺动着腰部，感受着似乎可以无穷尽的阴茎被包裹住的舒爽。

John无意识的轻轻摆动着腰，比起一个Omega会做的邀宠，John的样子更像是本能的逃避。这太过了，对于John来说。但不管怎样，John微微晃动的姿势对Sherlock非常好用，Sherlock故意用阴茎用力顶弄上了生殖腔口，John的腰一下子因为这种冲击塌了下来，他摆弄着身子，疼痛的几乎要挣脱Sherlock放在John腰边钳制着John的手。

Sherlock不满于这种失控，无论是他体内Alpha期待的一场性爱，还是他意识里认为的一次实验，他的控制欲都不喜欢有东西脱离控制。Sherlock手托着John的小腹将他的身体按回原位，手上的力道有些过于大了，John在这种蛮横的举动下防备的绞紧了下身，但只是带给Sherlock无与伦比的舒爽。Sherlock又按着John的小腹狠狠的操了好几下，动作微妙的距离粗暴只有一线之隔，他想尝试用手掌感受阴茎在这软乎乎的肚子里的抽动，但生理结构和姿势都让这事不太可能，只能感受到John小腹的抽紧。

从背后操着John，可以看到他结实的体型，军中的训练给John的背部一种美感，从颈部到腰部的脊骨笔直，肌肉线条显示出上肢肌肉曾有过很好的锻炼，即使长时间没有训练维持也带着肌肉的流畅感，晒黑的痕迹在John的身上深深浅浅的遍布着，几条小伤疤因为曾经没有保养而永远的留下了痕迹。现在这漂亮的身体因为正在被操着而滚烫，布满了汗液，充满了色情。

快感从两人相接的地方，像是热浪一样，一波波叠加起来，无穷无尽的传播到脑部。Sherlock从不忍耐自己应得的高潮，他掌掴了几下John的臀尖，看那肉感的臀部通红一片。他抽出了自己的阴茎，将其尽可能深的压在John的臀缝里，揉捏着John的臀肉夹住自己，在臀缝里剧烈的摩擦了几下，将那里磨蹭得通红发烫，然后颤抖着射在了John的背上。

得到了满足的Sherlock对着John的臀部撸出残留的精液，抹在了John的臀部上。然后手握住John的，快速套弄着帮助对方获得高潮。John现在的样子真是如他所设想的那样色情的无以复加。

Sherlock静静的观赏了一会，取过自己已经不成样子的外套将John身上的精液擦干净，虽然伪信息素可以掩盖Alpha的气味，但精液就太过了。

给对方摘下手铐，欲望抒发一次后的舒爽和随之而来的空虚包裹住了他，高潮后头脑回归冷静。John，John Hamish，当然，Hamish也有可能只是他的中间名，或者只是个假名。不过无所谓了，Sherlock知道自己几天后就会把这个无关紧要的名字从自己的思维宫殿里清理出去。

对方在解开手铐后就已经睡着，因为过量信息素的冲击和疲惫，Sherlock猜想到，也许这次使用的剂量真的有点多。

他脑海里整理了一下这一次“实验”收获的数据，然后静静的离开了。

John拄着拐杖再街上一瘸一拐的走回家，他现在真的很累，疼痛的腿，疼痛的小腹，肿痛的下身，甚至连胸口都火辣辣的……John咬了咬牙，仅仅只是想到，都像是给他的尊严狠狠扇了一巴掌，该死的，昨晚那都是什么！

一个疯子？一个性倒错者？一个对他这样Alpha的讽刺的玩笑？

被Omega降伏的事实使他Alpha的那一部分几乎要疯狂的吼出来，事实上不管什么Alpha性别，John也从未设想过会被别人操。被Omega信息素糊住脑子Alpha都会变得愚不可及，John现在完全要认同这句话了。

讽刺的是，被那个家伙达到顶峰时，John说不清是痛楚还是欢愉，而昨晚是John退役后第一个无梦的夜晚，但醒来后对着空气破口大骂的他觉得自己真够可怜的。他发誓，如果能再见到那个Omega，他绝对要在对方漂亮的脸蛋上狠狠的来上一拳。

不过大概不会再见了，对方离开前收拾的干净的就像一个欺骗Alpha的老手，也许自己去医院检查完异常的信息素感知后，该去警局报个案。

虽然酣睡有效的缓解了身上的疼痛，但不能改变John拄着拐杖时怪异的姿势。

他想赶快回到家一个人静一静，可是身后传来了一个声音。

“John！”

他不想理会这个声音，但是身后那人追了上来，就好像某种像昨晚那样挣扎不脱的命运一样，那人快步追上了他。

“John Watson！是我，Stanford，我们一起在巴兹工作过的……”

——END

**Author's Note:**

> 本来写了一段按照原剧夏洛克BALABALA然后约翰amazing！两人擦出火花的剧情，最后嫌话太多了不够PWP就删了，反正都是要在一起过一辈子的人，交心也不差这一会（）
> 
> 已及因为破了字数，好多想写的比如约翰带着安全套被无套操（不安全不要学），夏洛克操着的时候想用油性笔再约翰身上标记肌肉的分布，用油性笔在约翰仔的后颈上署名……好多都没有写，遗憾
> 
> 嗯……文还是有点粗糙，但字太多了现在不想管了，以后找时间再修修这篇文
> 
> 以后会有番外（其实只是我玩Alpha的John没有玩够hhhhhhh）番外不定期更，可以在AO3这边的评论里点梗XD


End file.
